


黄昏

by KATNEET



Category: Life Is Strange
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATNEET/pseuds/KATNEET





	黄昏

她抱着一个半岁大的女婴走上一处祭坛的阶梯。

砖石包砌的祭坛两旁站着几个高大的生物，它们就像是由零星碎片和世间万物的朦胧组成的存在，美丽又令人敬畏。正中间坐落着一尊被削去半边脑袋的黑龙雕像，祭坛下方堆放着被蛆和蠕虫啃噬的溃烂尸体。对此情景她似乎习以为常，眉头都不皱一下。她抵达了雕像的下方。雕像的眼睛突然裂开了，碎石滚落，空洞中赫然多了一颗真正的棕绿色眼珠子。它肆意地转动了几圈，用能将人碾得粉碎的眼神看向了她。

“原谅我……原谅我……孩子……”

她复述着同样的话语，将婴孩放到了祭坛上。那几个生物开始念起咒语，她的心感到了一种钻心的疼痛，她举起了一把断刃。

众神为恶，万物为恶。

迫近的黄昏片刻不惜地追赶着日月，从未得逞却永无退意，世界将因此分崩离析。

“苏醒吧。”

她将断刃插入了婴孩的心脏。

“这里就是全部了。”凯特将装满了药品的包裹交给克洛伊，她充满感激地握住对方的手，“谢谢你，克洛伊。你救了我，救了我们松鼠镇的所有人。”

克洛伊认为这份感激过于沉重，她垂下眼帘，言语苦涩道：“不，我曾放弃过你一次，凯特。”

凯特问：“那这次的选择能让你获得救赎吗？”

克洛伊以一个拥抱代替了答案。这时，准备好食物与水的塞拉出现在了城镇的门口。她与凯特简短交流了两句，凯特告知她：“你可以留下，塞拉女士。我们诊疗所获得了充足的资金，足以研发出治疗你的方法。”

塞拉谢绝了她的好意，说：“我需要去面对我的命运。”

“我说，伙计，”克洛伊说，“你们这些祭师也好，女巫也好，说话都这么神神叨叨的吗？”

祭师眯起眼睛：“喔，你是想说天下乌鸦一般黑吗？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”她调皮一笑。

凯特见有人把沙行鹿牵来了，于是再次交待了一些疗伤和穿越沙漠的相关事宜，最后道：“保重，克洛伊，塞拉。”

“保重，凯特。”

她们在沙行鹿上放了行囊，然后让麦克斯躺在沙行鹿身后拉著的、用四个深花轮和木板组合而成的移动工具上。克洛伊掏出一张写满文字的纸，扬言道：“这是我们的食物分配表！运气好的话，我们半个月内就能抵达堕落之城了。”

“哎哟，公主小鬼挺能干的嘛。”塞拉瞥了一眼纸上的内容，“我还以为我们会在一周内横尸沙漠呢，你做出了如此有条理的计划，让我稍微看开了一些——我们能活一周半。”

“最坏的情况我都想好了。”她把纸塞回包内，在沙上扭了扭鞋子。

“我们三个人死无葬身之地？”

“不，只是我们两个人。麦克斯一定会抵达那里的。”

“你对一个昏迷不醒的姑娘真是信心十足啊……”

前一周的路途比想象中还要顺利，没有任何魔物和野兽的袭击，也尚未遇到过诸神自灭导致的轰鸣之光，食物和水还很充足。塞拉与克洛伊每天走的路程都比预定的更长，俩人直到筋疲力尽才停下来歇息。这天夜里，塞拉靠着岩石昏昏欲睡，克洛伊更换了麦克斯的绷带，按摩着她麻木的四肢。她忽然问：“纳吉尔法巨船会怎么处理母牛镇的人？”

塞拉的眼睛半张半合：“要让共享的资源数量增加往往需要很多年去实现，而要令分享资源的需求者变少就简单多了。你在想什么呢，小鬼？那些人肯定会连着镇子一起被活埋进沙漠里。”

“为什么诸神会想毁灭这个世界呢？”克洛伊又问道。

“看着我，公主小鬼。”塞拉指着自己的鼻子，“我不是一本百科全书，好吗？”

克洛伊挤进船板里，搂住麦克斯暖和她的身体，她丝毫没有睡意，问：“嘿，麦克斯。你想听故事吗？”克洛伊望着远处若隐若现的堕落之城，又看了眼快要入睡的塞拉，手指扫了下麦克斯的睫毛，压低了声音说：“其实那不算故事。我想给你介绍一下我新交的几个朋友。你知道，除了你，我就没多少机会跟任何人交朋友。我想想……嘿，你记得我们邻国洛瓦艾格吗？哦，现在它是阿卡迪亚的领地了，我曾遇到了那位被称为狂犬的将军。”

“就凭你这副瘦骨嶙峋的小身板，你恐怕连我的刀都抬不动。”

克洛伊跟狂犬正在森林里制作陷阱，狂犬忽然说道。

“那我敢打赌，你也拔不出我的这把剑。”

狂犬仿佛听到天大的笑话一样大笑不止，他冷哼一声，放下手头的工作，跃跃欲试地朝她伸出手。克洛伊耸耸肩，摘下剑交给了他，这把长剑放在体型强壮的狂犬手中就如同一把道具剑。

结果可想而知。

克洛伊还特意在他面前轻松拔出剑演示了一番，气得狂犬满脸通红。陷阱设置得差不多了，野东西送来了食物和酒，狂犬道：“我居然会跟敌人一块喝酒，哼！世事难料啊！”

“哦，那您可真幸运啊。我从前可是每天都得跟我们的狗屁女王一起吃饭。”克洛伊嫌弃地说。

提到了狂犬真正的敌人时，他一改之前暴躁的态度，捏起一只拳头，面露惧色说：“当初洛瓦艾格的防御无懈可击，阿卡迪亚的军队无法突破。直到那个女王亲自带兵的那天……她只是带了将近一千个重装骑士。老实说，由一个女人率领的军队能有什么用？可她恐怕是个疯子，她居然号令骑士们用肉体往城墙上堆砌，死尸高高的堵在城墙边上，剩余的骑士顺着尸体爬了上来……”他顿了顿，猛灌了一口酒，“我想说……去他妈的！我不可能跟一个疯子打！你没见过她杀人的模样，就好像人类在她眼中只是蝼蚁！我也是其中一只！所以我逃了，洛瓦艾格撑不过这一回，我就算拼死决斗也不会获得任何荣誉。”

克洛伊不置一词，给狂犬斟满了酒。

“有些时候、有些事情，要懂得放弃。”狂犬最后说。

克洛伊正了正自己的身体，平静地说：“维多利亚那婊子也能用你的剑，等你醒过来，你得好好给我解释一下了。”回应她的只有莎拉翻身导致的衣物摩擦声。克洛伊清清喉咙，继续她的“故事”。

“嘿！公主大人，公主大人。”

“大牛？你怎么跟做贼一样？”

“俺想请你帮我一个忙，你能帮俺写一封邀请函吗？”

克洛伊马上顿悟道：“给内拉的？”

“对对。”屠夫笑嘻嘻地猛点头，憨厚的模样就像一只熊。他带她来到侧厅，桌上已经备好了纸笔，“俺想……邀请她吃顿饭。她的性格跟俺死去的妻子很像。狂犬和西蒙嘲笑俺说这只是一种蹩脚的搭讪方式，因为他们不相信俺这种人也能娶妻。”

克洛伊咬着笔头：“我很遗憾听到这个。”

大牛憨笑道：“已经过去了。俺的妻子是个女猎手，她狩猎完后会到俺这里卖掉一些猎物。俺们因此认识。她很强大，她是我见过最强大的女人。但是……有一天她被一只野猪撞倒了。她……她……”大牛的嘴巴一张一合，半天都无法把话说完整。

于是克洛伊将笔尖落在纸上，温和地问道：“相信我，她嫁给你之后一定过得很幸福。关于邀请函，你觉得我这样写如何？”

克洛伊讲到这里打了个哈欠，倦意袭来，她挨着麦克斯躺下了。

“这就完了？”塞拉忽然问，“其他人呢？”

克洛伊仰起头看着背对着她的塞拉：“你居然对他们感兴趣，你认识他们吗？”塞拉没有回答，克洛伊又去问麦克斯：“你想继续听吗？那我就接着讲吧。”

在同精灵决战的前一天晚上，他们举行了一场小小的晚宴。

“野东西，你是学府来的学者吧？学府远在最南边的格里莫雷，离这儿隔了十万八千里，你怎么会来到蝴人要塞里来？”克洛伊问。

野东西眨眨眼，放下了刀叉，说：“我是被学府的大人们派来核实某件事的真实性的，我千里迢迢来到蝴人要塞附近，躲过了战乱地带和官兵的追捕，却被强盗劫持了。他们坚称要塞里有宝藏……后来的事你们都知道了。”

“总的来说就是倒霉呗！”狂犬说。

野东西重新拿起刀叉，说：“能遇到你们，我不认为自己倒霉。如果我有机会逃出去，我会将这里的经历编写成故事，总有一天，吟游诗人会将这里发生的一切歌诵到很远的地方。”

“啊哈哈哈！不问不知道，我跟你可是同一个国家出生的人啊，野东西。”内拉一抹嘴，“我曾经去过很多地方，遇到过无数次危机，每次我都以为要挺不过去了！蝴人要塞也是我探索的目标之一。我有写冒险日志的习惯，都放在家里。等我们出去，就一起回格里莫雷吧！偷偷告诉你们，我可是知道布莱克威尔亡国的原因，如果感兴趣，你可以来我家里看看！”

“我很乐意，内拉女士。”

“俺、俺也想去！”

“没问题！我家大得很！欢迎你们一起来。”

一早就吃饱喝足的西蒙抱着一把曼陀罗出现了，他随意弹了几个音节，说：“这也许是我们最后的晚餐了，所以你带个头吧，大人。你可是个公主吧？”

“我不是你们想象中的公主。”

她被内拉拽了起来：“你是我们见过最勇敢的公主！”

其他人欢呼起来，克洛伊很少拒绝欢乐的时光，于是她开始唱起了歌，声音因喝了酒而显得粗浊颤抖：

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_Were going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon……_

那是仙宫最热闹的一个夜晚，乐声在仙宫里长久回荡，韵律和希望逐渐俘虏了他们的心。

第二天的路途行进到一半，她们就看到远处地表的沙尘被风掀起，黑色的风沙墙在天空移动，漫天飞舞。很明显一场沙尘暴即将袭来。她们迅速离开低洼处，不然堆积起数十尺的沙子会将她们活埋。她们匆忙找到一块较大的岩石，克洛伊用绳子将麦克斯绑在自己背上，塞拉将装着食物的包裹处理好。风越来越大，天空逐渐变成了红色。她们觉得呼吸之间全是沙子，俩人用衣物遮挡住嘴和脸。

“很快就会过去的！”

“别说话了，公主小鬼！”

沙尘暴如期而至，持续了不知多长时间，克洛伊全身麻木，几乎就要窒息而亡。她的喉咙痛得要死，她想往上爬，她得赶紧爬出去。这些沙有毒，她们不能接触太久。她卯足全身力气刨着上方的沙子，她的肺部也疼，眼睛睁不开。她成功伸出了一只手，接着她被塞拉拖了出来，清水泼到了克洛伊的脸上，她慌忙夺过水壶，优先给麦克斯清理了脸和伤口。听到她的呼吸逐渐均匀，克洛伊才松了口气。

“谢谢……咳咳……谢谢你，塞拉，如果没有你……”

“我这次救你们只是因为我尚有余力。”塞拉冷酷地打断她，“还有，那只鹿没了。”

“但我们必须继续前进。”

“你说得对，我们必须。”

她们没有休息太久，再次踏上了路程。

克洛伊认识塞拉的时间很短，她擅长隐藏一切，充满了秘密。时至今日，她依旧不愿告知克洛伊去龙之国的真实目的。克洛伊推断她是在找某个人，她跟詹姆斯唯一一次联络时提到过，但只要克洛伊提及这件事，塞拉就会用“不关你事”之类的话搪塞她。

在炎热的太阳下行走，她们总是说离被烧成人干只有一步之遥。到了夜晚，天气又极其寒冷。克洛伊每天晚上闭上眼的时候，都在担心自己这一睡就不会再醒来。唯一的好消息是，有了凯特给的药物加上麦克斯自身异于常人的自愈能力，她的情况好转了许多，这天夜里，她居然开口说了梦话。

“小鬼！嘿，她在说什么？”塞拉撞了撞克洛伊的肩头。

麦克斯额头上布满了冷汗，她挤出虚弱的低语声，克洛伊将耳朵贴近她的唇边，她的骑士正在发出哀求：“不……别再说了……别再说了……求求你，我会救……不要再……”

“她很痛苦。”克洛伊的肠胃都打结了，“我却不能为她做任何事。”

塞拉爬了起来，喂麦克斯喝了点水，后者逐渐平复了下来。克洛伊边给她擦拭额头，边问道：“塞拉，你很会照顾人。你有孩子吗？”

塞拉浑身都震了一下，专注于麦克斯的克洛伊并未察觉。塞拉刚张口，又被公主插了嘴：“要是我的妈妈知道我和圣骑士私奔了，一定会大发雷霆的。我抛弃了阿卡迪亚，我让国家给别人占据了，在战争期间却只想着自己的事情。我并不因此感到后悔……可是……我的父母没有生出一个能令他们骄傲的女儿，我感到很难过……”

她说着说着，凹陷的眼眶逐渐湿润。

在受到接连几次的轰鸣之光的打击后，克洛伊手上那块范围只够防护两个人的盾牌裂开了。除此之外，恶劣的天气也令她们寸步难行，路程早就超过了她们预算的天数。塞拉在一场沙尘暴中失踪了，在这种情况下失踪意味着什么，克洛伊再清楚不过了。如今剩下她独自一人拖着昏迷的麦克斯前进，沙上留下了一条长又深的痕迹，大风拂过又将这痕迹淹没。

她虽然一直在走，却总因为疲惫和炎热停下脚步——准确的说是直接倒下。远处的堕落之城交织着红蓝的电闪雷鸣，看上去距离根本没有缩短。食物和水都在塞拉身上，她走了一天就想放弃了。天上挂着的那轮燃烧着熊熊烈火的太阳扭曲了光线，她能看见那细小的尘埃，那些尘埃化作热浪，如同烫红的铁烙一样灼伤她的皮肤。她十分干渴，一开始觉得轻过头的麦克斯也渐渐变得沉重无比。她经常停下来休息，有一次在炎日里倒在岩石上晕了过去，很快又被灼热和滚烫的石头唤醒。她咳嗽了几声，吐出混杂着沙子的黏稠唾液。第一件事就是去检查麦克斯的情况。麦克斯需要清理伤口，否则很有可能会因受感染而致命。克洛伊摸索出最后一卷处理过的纱布，用匕首割开缠在她身上的旧纱布。快点。她催促自己。忍着，麦克斯。求你忍忍。她谨慎又缓慢地割开纱布的一端，那上面都是干涸凝固的污血。伤口恶化了，血块黏在纱布上，克洛伊咬紧牙关，想将纱布和伤疤分离，却因一个不慎撕扯到伤口使它再次裂开了。

神志不清的麦克斯发出哀嚎，克洛伊在心里拼命地道着歉。她连眼泪都挤不出来了。她给麦克斯换上了新的纱布，**她撑不了太久，麦克斯撑不了那么久。我必须继续走，不能再停下。**

公主站起来时双脚一软，又整个人扑倒在地，她的半边脸皮肤红肿，非常疼痛。她再次站起来，这次她十分缓慢地起身，她不能承受再一次跌倒。她希望能找到一个避风处，度过今天晚上。太阳落山后，她把干草堆在一块，拔出麦克斯的剑让它燃烧起来点燃了干草。有火的地方就有希望，这句话是她不知从哪里听来的。至少在夜里能够抵御严寒，还不算太糟糕。她怀抱着麦克斯沉沉入睡，在梦里梦见了水，冰凉而清甜的水。麦克斯的手中还捧着一大杯牛奶，她举起杯子，假装要与自己干杯。克洛伊欣然向前，轻轻舔舐她嘴角留下的奶渍。

又是一天清晨，她要在太阳没完全升起来之前能走多远是多远。

**我必须继续走。**

她在心里不停地跟自己说话。

第二天夜里，她没有足够的意念让剑施展神奇的魔法了。刺骨的寒意、肆虐的饥饿感、火烧的喉咙，这些都令她有了放弃的念头。我顶多能再撑半天。麦克斯不行。她快不行了。她察觉到麦克斯的呼吸比之前微弱，感到了绝望。**他妈的！我需要水，麦克斯更需要水。我该去哪里找到水？**她看了看周围，这附近连片叶子都没有，更别提水了。她拔出了匕首，凝视着发着寒光的刀刃。

**血也是水。**

公主忽然想到。

到了第三天，她的双脚已经不听使唤了。压倒性的疲惫战胜了她的饥饿和干渴，简短的路程她花了好几倍的时间才抵达。等死很容易，又一次轰鸣之光的打击降临后，她的盾牌彻底碎了，她不由得这么想。等死很容易，只要待在原地，很快我就能跟麦克斯去见重生后的新神了。她几乎变成了一具行尸走肉，如果她会死，那就是今天。她又跌倒了，她尝试站起来，试了一次又一次，直到她真的放弃了。恍惚之间，她看到有个人朝她走了过来，她以为那是她的母亲，乔伊斯。她觉得如果是由乔伊斯带领自己走向最终的死亡，那也不赖。

至少在妈妈的怀里哭泣不会太丢人。

有人在拍打她的脸，接着一种浑浊的液体从嘴里流淌进喉咙，克洛伊猛地吞咽起来，她不管那是什么脏水，浑然不理混杂在里头的杂质，她拼命地喝着，一滴也不漏，直到瞥见了麦克斯才让她把理智拉了回来。

她缓了一会后，看清了眼前的人正是失踪的塞拉，塞拉把剩下的水和食物给了她们，克洛伊还是哭了，虽然在长期缺水之下她已经哭不出太多泪水，她边哭边吃东西，碾碎了食物喂给麦克斯，等她稍微恢复了一点力气，塞拉马上说：“匕首！拿上你的匕首跟我来！”塞拉扶着她站了起来，帮助她一起拉动麦克斯来到一个洞穴内。

洞穴里全是尸骨，就像一个大型坟场。她仿佛还能听到这些人濒死之前的呻吟，闻到肠子和血肉的恶臭。塞拉指了指已经完全失去了温度的沙行鹿尸体：“剥下它的皮，熬过今晚，我们就还能再撑一段路。”

她点头，在尸体边上跪着，让塞拉帮忙将它翻转过来，背部贴于地面。克洛伊跟麦克斯学习过如何给动物剥皮，首先要沿着动物的腹部中间的位置从胸部到尾尖切开。要保持兽皮完整、防止它腐烂的话，就不能黏连一点附着的肉和脂肪。她成功割到了尾部，接着从后脑勺上切一刀，她十分谨慎，把所有的注意力都放在眼前鲜血淋漓的野兽尸体上了。她终于成功取出了头盖骨，她检查了一下粘着物，再三确认清理干净后，才把四肢和颈部的皮从里往外翻出来。塞拉接过她的匕首，让她去休息一会，她会尽量搞多点肉。

克洛伊根本无处可坐，不管是哪里都是骸骨，她猜想这是其他城市被留下来的人。有了点气力后，剑再次燃起了火，她们终于吃上了一些碎肉。

可公主并未因此重燃希望，“我的盾牌坏了。你应该先走的。”

塞拉咳嗽了一阵，她咳出来了一些血，连牙齿都是红的。克洛伊又说：“我留在这就好了，至少不用面对太阳。”

“老天，你别逗我笑了……咳咳……公主小鬼，这里是末世，你不可能等到救援的。”

“你看看我，塞拉，再看看麦克斯。”克洛伊带着哭腔说，“我们活不久了，就算继续往前走，明天要是再遇到一次轰鸣之光，我们就会化作尘埃！”

塞拉抚摸着胸口，让自己顺了顺气，问：“为什么只有你活了下来？”

克洛伊怔住了：“什么？”

“在仙宫……咳咳咳……为什么只有你活了下来？是因为他们牺牲自己救了你？”她用悲伤的目光注视着她，“还是因为你拼尽一切想要救他们？亦或是……”

“闭嘴！塞拉！”克洛伊大喊着打断道，她抱住了自己的脑袋，发出绝望的哀嚎，“不知道……我不知道！”为什么偏偏是自己活下来？为什么不是其他人？为什么维多利亚那么迟才来救自己？为什么她总是无法实现自己的诺言？

“克、克洛伊……”

“别烦我！”

公主刚宣泄完怒气，便意识到开口的人不是塞拉。

因为祭师从未叫过自己的名字。

\---

本章塞了不少私货ww

夏天写文真热啊:(

漫无止境的八月……


End file.
